What Diffence?
by Scarlet927
Summary: With one dance, everything changes. What would have happened if Shizuka drank Yuuki's blood? Oneshot.


My first one-shot, I kinda left it hanging, because, well...I couldn't think of anything. I actually came up with the idea months ago, and never got around to it. But after 6 hours of typing, i think i did pretty well. I'm sorry about any mistakes(I'm sure you can find tons with my use of honorifics, I don't understand them that well). So read, review, favorite, you know the deal :)**

* * *

**

**What Difference?**

* * *

"Kiryuu- kun? Um…could we please dance? You saved my life, so even if we could just talk?"

Zero looked out onto the terrace, and saw that Yuuki and Kuran-senpai were still dancing, be it off beat. He returned his gaze to Shindou-san.

_What difference could one dance make?_

Zero held out his hand, and heard gasps from the gathering crowd of girls. Shindou-san took his hand, and they waltzed to the beat. Zero and Shindou-san delved into conversation, which drew his attention away from the terrace.

* * *

Yuuki ran down the stairs, and found herself on the path to the abandoned dorms.

_I have to save Zero._

Yuuki had laid awake at night, considering her options. She could never kill Kaname-senpai. _Never._ Her only other choice, to alleviate Zero's pain and suffering, would be her death. If Maria let her live, she would become a vampire, and eventually a level E. The Hunter's Association may even assign Zero to kill her.

_Oh, the irony._

But now she was sure. How could she live with herself, knowing Kurenai-san had given her a chance to save Zero, and she let it pass, to save herself?

* * *

Zero arched an eyebrow at Shindou-san's last statement. "Really? You ate a box of crayons?"

Shindou-san giggled, this was much easier than expected. "I was _five_! But yes, and so my stomach was pumped in the emergency room. However, that did not stop me from doing it again the following week."

Zero chuckled, and said, "You know, Shindou-san, I made a mistake when I judged you. I'm sorry."

Zero looked around, the music had stopped, and everyone near gazed at him shocked. A girl he couldn't see suddenly said, "Did Kiryuu-kun just _laugh_?"

When people noticed Zero's mood had plummeted, they continued with dancing, eating, and enjoying themselves.

Zero politely excused himself from a crestfallen Shindou-san. He couldn't see Yuuki on the terrace, and thought she may have come inside. But he looked through the spinning faces and swirling dresses, and still could not find her. A feeling of pure dread was taking him over, and suddenly he found himself running away from the ball room.

_Where could she be?_

When the smell hit, he knew. Yuuki went to the abandoned dorm, the one Kurenai Maria, the transfer student, was in. Dark foreboding seeped into Zero's very bones.

_This is _not _good. Yuuki, what have you done?_

* * *

Yuuki took a deep breath, knowing her last minutes approached. Maria-san sat across from her, studying the understandably nervous Yuuki. Maria-san held out her hand.

"Come closer, Cross-san." Yuuki approached, and kneeled before Maria, who took Yuuki's trembling finger to her mouth. Noticing Yuuki's hesitation, asked, "What is it, Cross-san? If you are worried about dying, I don't need that much blood. Just a bit, and then you are free to leave."

Yuuki's voice trembled as she replied, "It's not that. It's just…I am grateful vampires seem attracted to my blood. So that I may use it, as a trade for Zero's life."

Suddenly Yuuki found herself flung against the couch, and the wind knocked out of her. She looked at Maria-san questioningly.

"I am the one who will give him despair." Yuuki looked at the doorway, sensing movement. There stood a boy who bore a striking resemblance to Zero, holding the limp body of a woman. Maria-san stood and walked over to them. She held the woman's hand, and said, "The way to save Zero is simple," Maria-san and the woman said at the same time, "that boy just has to drink my blood."

Maria-san fell onto the couch, and the boy left with her body. Yuuki said, "Drink…your blood?"

"Yes, drink his master, Hiou Shizuka's, blood. That way Zero will not become a level E. He will become a true member of the Night Clan." Shizuka- sama placed her hand on Yuuki's cheek, and bent before her. "Give your blood to the pitiful me. I am being chased, and need the strength."

Yuuki looked at the vampire before her, and asked, "Chased? By Hunters? You still need strength? But if you lay a hand on one of the students--" Shizuka-sama cut of Yuuki by untying the ribbon around her neck, revealing the bite marks left by Zero.

"I only need _your_blood. You understand, right? What it means, for a pureblood to drink from you?"

Yuuki nodded, and closed her eyes in preparation as Shizuka-sama bent towards her neck. When Shizuka's fangs broke Yuuki's skin, she let out a gasp.

* * *

Zero burst into the room where Yuuki's scent was strongest. He pointed the gun directly at his worst enemy. Only one question came to mind though.

"Where's Yuuki?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero saw a figure step out of the shadows. Her dark hair fell to her waist, and blood stained her dress; the dress Yuuki had been wearing. And then it clicked. The vampire in front of him _was _Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Zero's head felt light.

_Yuuki's a vampire. Shizuka _bit_Yuuki. Why didn't Yuuki stop her?_

Seeming to read his mind, Shizuka-sama said, "She gave herself to me. In exchange for your life, she sacrificed hers. Sweet, don't you think?" Shizuka-sama gave a sideways glance to Yuuki, who was still dazed. But for a different reason than Shizuka thought.

Yuuki finally found her voice. "I did it for you, Zero. I understand if you hate me, now that I'm a vampire and all. I'm going now, I need to talk to Kaname-senpai." Zero couldn't believe his eyes. The strong-willed, brave Yuuki he knew, stood before him now, looking completely broken. She started towards the door, and then remembered the other part of the deal.

"Zero, drink Shizuka-sama's blood. You won't become a level E if you do." Zero started in shock. "_What_?"

Shizuka chuckled lightly, and motioned for Zero to approach. Unable to disobey his master, he did.

"I would do it Zero. What an insult it would be to Yuuki, if you refuse the blood she gave _everything _for." She held out her wrist, which Zero did not accept. Instead he pulled the _Bloody Rose _from inside his jacket. "It works if you're half dead, right?" Zero was about to pull the trigger, when a voice he knew well behind him said, "Stop, Zero."

Zero turned, keeping the gun on Shizuka, to see Ichiru holding his sword that was Hunters issued, to Yuuki's neck.

_That's not Yuuki. That's a vampire._

Zero returned his attention to Shizuka. "Go ahead Ichiru, she's just another vampire now." He could hear Yuuki suck in a deep breath, and felt a pang in his heart.

Once again, about to pull the trigger, he was interrupted.

"How dare you say that about my sister, Kiryuu-san?" That time, Zero turned to see a slumped Ichiru, and Kaname-senpai holding Yuuki closely. He could only utter one word. "Sister?"

_It can't be true. Yuuki can't related to that bastard!_

Yuuki stepped forward and said, "Yes Zero. This man is my brother. And I am Kuran Yuuki, pureblood vampire, awoken by Hiou Shizuka."

Zero felt something inside him break. He turned to Shizuka.

"You-- you not only turned the most important person in my life into a vampire, you also turned her into a pureblood!" Zero finally had the push he needed to pull the trigger. Shizuka fell, a bloodstain forming on her dress, with complete calm on her face.

Zero shook all over. He heard, in the distance, Kuran Kaname telling Yuuki, the Yuuki he had lost, to drink Shizuka's blood.

_I didn't lose her. I never had her. I was just a pawn, in Kuran Kaname's game. And now, he's done with me._

And then Yuuki was at his side. She lifter Shizuka's wrist to her mouth, and drank. In all the time it took, Zero never moved, never took his eyes off the floor. Then she left, with Kuran Kaname's arm around her shoulder. She stopped at the door, and said, "Zero, I can understand if you never want to talk to, see, or hear from, me again. Just please understand, I did it for you. I couldn't have lived with myself, if I let the chance to save you slip away. I had no idea it would end this way. Goodbye."

Zero and Yuuki both understood what she meant, when she said goodbye. She meant, 'Goodbye, I will probably never see you again. Good luck with your life, try to forget me.'

Then she was gone.

Zero leaned down finally, and drank the blood the would save him. With his hunger filled, he stood, and left.


End file.
